


Interlude with bees and an anole

by AWomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letter A, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanOfLetters/pseuds/AWomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made Cas show up on the Impala, naked and covered with bees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude with bees and an anole

Cas was watching the bees. They fascinated him, their flitting from flower to flower, their dances to tell other bees where they had been and where the best pollen was, their hierarchies. If he stayed very still, they would settle on him and dance their stories to him, too. They were small, intimate stories, mostly concerned with the hive and sunlight and warmth and hints of the different flavors of pollen they had gathered. He would hum in harmony with their buzzing, and lose himself in the moments, each of which stretched into an eternity.

It was very peaceful.

He had settled down this morning in a sunny wild meadow in the mountains. He watched, mesmerized, as bee after bee flew from one blossom to another, emerging laden with pollen. Sometimes, a bee would become so loaded with pollen that it would struggle to fly. He would coax the bee to land on his finger, gently blow some pollen off, and the bee would dance its thanks, then wing back to the hive.

A flash of green. A flicker of black eyes. An anole stopped, poised, at the base of a plant, its beady eyes focused on Cas. The lizard’s forelegs pumped up and down, head bobbing, and then it extended its bright red dewlap.

Cas laughed softly. “No, little one. I’m no rival, and I’m not going to eat you.”

He slowly reached out, offering his hand. The anole flicked its head back and forth to focus on the hand, then cautiously climbed on. Cas lifted his hand to his face, and listened to the lizard tell him about the moths and spiders it had eaten, how tasty they had been, how the sun’s warmth felt on its back, how it was looking for females to mate with. Then the anole flirted its tail, pumped up and down one last time, skittered down Cas’s body, and disappeared into the grasses.

Cas laid back in the greenery and soaked up the sun. Slowly, one by one, the bees from the local hive arrived and settled on his body. Soon his skin was covered by a humming carpet of living creatures, moving, dancing, making him one with God’s creation.

It made him deliriously happy.

So, of course, he had to share.

The Impala’s hood dipped when he appeared. Dean’s head popped up beside the fender. Then he stood up, blushed furiously, and turned his back.

“Cas. You’re sitting on my car. Naked. Covered with bees,” he choked out.

Cas smiled widely. “Yes. Isn’t it amazing?”

Some of the bees left him to explore this new place. A few started circling Dean’s head. He flinched and batted at them.

“Dude. Bees!”

Cas’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t like my bees.” His voice was sad and small.

Dean waved his hands, at a loss for words. Then he drew a deep breath, turned around, blushed again, and stepped forward to cradle the base of Cas’s skull. He tilted Cas’s head until their foreheads met with a tiny clunk. Hazel eyes stared into sapphire. He sighed.

“Your bees are wonderful, Cas.”

The sun came out again.

“But they don’t belong here. They’ll…they’ll get lost. They won’t know where their hive is.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “That would be bad.”

“Very bad, Cas. You need to take them back.”

Sapphire eyes looked trustingly into hazel ones. “You think so?”

“Yes. The bees need to go home.”

Cas smiled sunnily. “Okay.”

Dean sighed again, gave him a rough, fond pat on the base of his skull, and said, “Good man.”

So Cas returned to the sunlit meadow, with his bees, to make sure they knew the way back to their hive.


End file.
